Not Always
by Jeanka
Summary: Andros has a conversation with his father which leads to him agreeing to have his two other sisters come aboard. (Please R&R)
1. Compromise

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. Author note: I'm going to write all of this in one hour and then edit it. Please let me know if you like it by reviewing.  
  
Compromise  
By: Jeanka  
A frown came to his face and the soldier gave him a note. Upon reading it, the frown became deeper. He stood and the entire chamber of high government officials silenced. "I must retire for the evening." He gave them no other explanation before leaving the room. Three soldiers followed closely behind him ever watchful for any danger.  
He would have preferred them to remain in the assembly, but they would never have agreed to letting him out of their sight. Stopping in front of his office doors, one bodyguard keyed it open and they posted themselves at the door. The elderly man sat at his desk and activated a holographic communication screen to extent in front of him. A picture of a woman appeared on it and she asked, "Do you wish to send a communication to someone, Ambassador?"  
"I apparently received a transmittion from my son. Can you get him for me?" the Ambassador asked. He pushed a button to have the time where his son was displayed for him.  
"The Commander did mention that it wasn't urgent," the AI reminded him.  
The old face glared at her. "Contract my son," he said with a dangerous tone in his voice. The AI disappeared and a symbol of the Karovan world replaced it. It was the planet he had represented ever since giving up his Ranger Title to his youngest son.  
A new face came on the screen. "I didn't mean right away, dad," Andros said. "I could have waited till morning."  
His father smiled at him. It had been weeks since Andros had called and due to the time difference on the planets, the Ambassador rarely got the chance to call him back. "I know, but I figured this was the best time. Your team is asleep I presume."  
"I wouldn't call you if they weren't," Andros reminded him. The family had agreed that for security reasons no one could know that Andros and Karone were related to them unless the entire family had consensus on who they told.  
"So, what do you wish to speak to me about?" the Ambassador asked. It wasn't like Andros to bother him with meaningless affairs.  
"Well, actually, it's a girl," said Andros as he turned to the station in front of him. He hadn't expected his father to call back so fast and his was in the middle of a sensor grid repositionment.  
The Ambassador raised an eyebrow. "A girl?" he repeated, very curious as to why his son would call him.  
"Yeah," replied Andros as he looked up at him. "I want permission to tell her."  
The smile vanished and a frown began to appear. This was not a decision that could be made over one call. What Andros was asking for was a family meeting and no one had the time. Plus, they did not know this girl or if she could be trusted. "Zhane wasn't enough?" the Ambassador muttered loud enough so Andros could hear.  
"Listen, I know this isn't the best timing, but I really want her to know me. I can't move on in our relationship without telling her," said Andros.  
"And how long has this relationship been going on?" the older man asked.  
Andros said noting for a moment as he tried to gather the words. They hadn't been dating that long, but they had hit it off and she had told him everything and it wasn't fair to her that he had to hold back. "Earth time or Eltarian?" he asked.  
The Ambassador growled. "That doesn't matter. Is she half-eltarian of not?"  
"Not," Andros answered sounding almost guilty.  
His father sighed. "Son, you'll have to do better then this if you want to be allowed to tell her. What would your mother say?"  
"My mother would love her. Ashley is sweet-"  
"Ashley?" the ambassador interrupted him at the name didn't know. "Is that her name?"  
"Yes, and she's the most-"  
"No child of mine will marry a girl from such a sheltered planet. What's its name? Oh, yes. Earth."  
Andros could feel the disapproval, but he wasn't going to give up. "Then, what about Karone? Isn't time to tell her?  
"That is a question for your mother," the Ambassador said. "Ask her. I want no part in that decision."  
There weren't many times that Andros felt like hitting someone other than a monster, but on these rare occurrences, he often found the other person facing him on a view screen. "Maybe she'll know without your approval," threatened Andros fully aware of the danger he was purposing.  
"What would you say to a compromise?" the Ambassador asked.  
"What are you suggesting?" asked Andros.  
"Neither your mother or I have met either of these girl so we cannot make an accurate assessment. However, if she is willing, we'll send Luana to meet them and make our decision on her evaluation."  
Andros did his best to not yell out. It was sick to think of Ashley as an elevation, but he knew that was the only way his father would even consider letting him tell her. "Who's going to ask Luana?" Andros asked.  
"I will, seeing you're so busy," his father answered. "She'll contract you when she's made up her mind."  
Andros nodded sensing the end to the conversation. "I'll contract you when she arrives," said Andros.  
"Keep them safe," said the ambassador as he closed the channel. "Or the price will be high."  
  
TBC 


	2. Renewed Sight

Renewed Sight  
By: Jeanka  
  
Carlos looked at TJ for a reaction. It was obvious that he was as shocked as Carlos felt.  
"So, you invited civilians to the Megaship," TJ concluded.  
"Well, actually, they're the daughters of one of the Power Rangers biggest galactic supporters," answered Andros. "But, technically, yes."  
TJ looked at Ashley and Cassie. It wasn't like they could say no. This was more for the information and public knowledge than asking them for an opinion. "Who are they?" asked Ashley.  
"Luana and her little sister, Zineen," replied Andros.  
"And why are they coming again?" asked Cassie.  
Andros breathed as he recalled the story he had told them. "Their father wants advice on some government issues that deal with the Rangers. It's too dangerous to send a transmission because it could be intercepted, so he's sending his daughter to talk to us in his place."  
"His daughter?" asked Cassie repeating Andros's words.  
"Luana is the one who will do the talking. Zineen is only six," explained Andros.  
"Does Zhane know them?" asked Carlos.  
"Oh yeah. He's flirted with Luana many times," replied Andros.  
"Where is Zhane?" Cassie asked looking around at the five gathered Rangers. They had expected to Zhane to come up from the surface like the rest of them, but Andros had pointed out earlier that Zhane had been acting distant recently and he needed time to himself.  
"Probably still on Earth. I don't know when he'll be back," Andros said.  
A beeping sound caused the team to look at the communication station. "Who is that?" asked TJ.  
Andros walked over to the station and looked at the screen. "They're early," he stated turning back to them.  
All of the Ranger exchanged glances. "Then, let's go," declared TJ and lead them to the lift. Andros was the last to enter and DECA closed the door. "Hanger bay," commanded TJ.  
The Megalift went up one level to a massive landing platform. A light aboard their head flashed red telling them that it wasn't safe to enter. After several seconds, it turned to green and the doors opened. Off to one side, a little ship had landed and the ramp came down as the door opened and a woman appeared on the inside. She was wearing a long flowing white gown and was considered one of he most beautiful woman in the galaxy. Her hair was a dark brown with natural red highlights pulled back into a bun.  
She came down the ramp and went straight to Andros. "Welcome, Luana," he greeted her.  
"Actually, I'm not really excited about beginning here. I was scheduled to speak at a peace conference on Massivala," she answered.  
"Well, thank you for coming anyway," Andros said. "I guess I should introduce you to my team. This is TJ, Carlos, Ashley, and Cassie."  
She smiled at them and Carlos felt his heart rate go way up. Looking over at TJ, he could tell he was feeling the same thing. "It's nice to meet all of you. The next few days should be enjoyable," she said letting her gaze land on Ashley.  
"Where is Zineen?" asked Andros looking at the ship.  
"She's asleep. I usually don't take her on these long of trips," answered Luana.  
Andros nodded. "Well, why don't we let her sleep and we'll show you to your room," suggested Andros.  
Luana smiled and followed Andros out of the room. The other Rangers stayed back as the lift doors closed. "Wow," stated Carlos. T J nodded in agreement.  
"So, now what?" asked Ashley.  
"Well, from where I stand, we have two choices. We can either go with Andros or we sleep. I would like to sleep personally," said Cassie.  
"Then sleep it is," agreed TJ. Carlos and Ashley both quickly agreed and the Rangers left the hanger for Megadeck 5.  
  
Andros and Luana sat on the chairs in the guest room. "When actually are you planning on talking about confidential government issues?" Luana asked amused at her brother's story.  
"We'll say it's while they're at school," answered Andros.  
"School?" repeated Luana with little understanding.  
"It's a building were adults teach specific subjects to the children of the planet," explained Andros. "The Rangers have to go for a few hours tomorrow."  
Luana looked at him with a searching expression. "What aren't you telling me?" she asked confident that he wasn't telling her something.  
"It's more like seven hours," he told her.  
"No, that's not it," she said.  
"Zhane isn't back yet and I'm not excited about you seeing him again," confessed Andros.  
"Why? Because you're afraid he'll use his manly charm to win my heart again?" she asked laughing at Andros's expression.  
"That's not a good thought. And besides, you're not the Kincaid he wants," said Andros.  
"What does that mean?" she asked.  
"His eyes are on Karone," explained Andros.  
"Watch, next he'll be after Zineen," laughed Luana.  
Andros smiled and said, "No, he likes Karone a lot. Plus, Zineen really isn't his type."  
"Commander," DECA voice broke into the room.  
"Yes, DECA?" asked Andros.  
"I believe Zhane has returned," DECA told him.  
"Thank you, DECA. Where is he?"  
"In his quarters," she answered.  
Andros turned to Luana and said, "You are going to hate me, but I should talk to Zhane before bed. I drop Zineen by before going to sleep myself."  
"That's fine," said Luana as Andros stood up. "I'll catch up with DECA in the mean time."  
"Whatever you want," he said before kissing her cheek. "I'll be back."  
She smiled as he walked out of the room. Looking up at DECA, she saw the red dots glaring down at her. "You really don't like me," she commented to the camera.  
"Dislike is not part of my programming," counted DECA.  
"No, but you are jealous. You can't be his mother and even if you were, he has to fly," said Luana.  
"Good night," DECA said and her light went out.  
Luana shook her head and pulled out her locket. Opening it, she activated the holographic imager and displayed a picture of there family. She smiled before closing her eyes and letting her mind wonder.  
  
TBC 


	3. Visions

Visions  
By: Jeanka  
  
Carlos opened his eyes to find his room still dark, but there was a shadow he couldn't place. It was a person whose face was hidden. "Hello?" he asked hesitantly.  
The figure stood in front of his door. "You're Carlos?" a little voice asked.  
"Yes," he answered sitting up. It took him a moment to realize it was a child. "Who are you?"  
To his surprise, the figure vanished when he blinked. His gaze darted around the room looking for the girl. She was gone.  
  
*  
  
"Hello?" Cassie called out. Something had woken her up, but there wasn't anything there.  
"You're Cassie?"  
The Pink Ranger turned to the sound of the voice. A little figure stood at the end of her bed, hidden by shadows. "Yes, who are you?" Cassie asked.  
"Don't tell Andros," she begged and then was gone.  
  
*  
  
"Why don't you have any hair?" a little girl's voice pulled TJ out of his sleep.  
"It's cooler," he said automatically.  
"Are you TJ?" she asked.  
"Yeah, why?" he asked, still thinking this was part of his dream.  
"I just wanted to meet you," she answered. "Sleep peacefully."  
The second she was gone, TJ sat straight up. "Sleep peacefully?" he repeated.  
  
*  
  
Ashley was sitting at her desk when a little girl appeared in her room. She couldn't sleep, but she was still tired. "Are you in love with Andros?" a voice caused Ashley to twist around in her chair.  
"Who are you?" she demanded. Something told her that this girl was not supposed to be in her room.  
"Don't be mad. I'm not here," she said. "I want to know how you feel about Andros."  
"I love him," she answered and the girl smiled at her.  
"I don't understand why my father doesn't like you," the girl said. "You're honest and Andros loves you. I trust Andros."  
"I think that's good. How did you get in here?" asked Ashley.  
"Like I said, I'm not here. It's a secret," the girl said and disappeared.  
  
*  
  
"Where's Karone?" asked Andros knowing that Zhane had taken his sister out with him.  
"She wanted to stay out tonight," said Zhane. "This is an adjustment for both of us. Actually Karone wants to leave Earth and go do something off-world."  
"Like what?" asked Andros.  
"I don't know. She's not a little kid anymore, Andros. She was the Queen of Evil. She can do whatever she wants," said Zhane. He didn't like how everyone thought Karone was a baby they had to teach.  
"Karone isn't the only person who's adjusting," Andros reminded him.  
"No, but she needs space," said Zhane.  
"She's not the only one," replied Andros. "I watch you. You don't like Earth, but you're still here. Zhane, if you want to go, go. No one is going to stop you."  
Zhane frowned. Andros didn't like turning the Rangers loose and he liked to know where everyone was. This was against his nature. "I don't want to go, Andros. I don't know what I want."  
Silence settled on the room. Neither boy knew what to say. Andros wanted Zhane to stay, but he knew he couldn't and even now, Andros was thinking about leaving. A knock on the door brought them back t o reality.  
"Who is it?" asked Zhane.  
"Carlos," the Black Rangers answered. "I need to speak with you guys. Can I come in?"  
"Yeah," replied Zhane and he nodded to DECA to open the door. It did and Carlos came inside.  
"I just saw something weird," he said.  
Cassie came to the door. "So did I," she said.  
TJ came up behind her. "Me too."  
"What didn't you see?" asked Andros.  
"There was this girl," said Carlos.  
"You saw her too?" asked Cassie and TJ at the same time.  
"Saw what?" asked Ashley coming up.  
"Wait one second," said Andros. "You saw a little girl." Everyone nodded. "Did she have brown hair?"  
Carlos, Cassie, and TJ shrugged. "Yeah, and it was curly," said Ashley.  
"You saw her too?" asked Cassie.  
Ashley didn't miss the look passed from Andros to Zhane. "Yeah, I did," she asked.  
"We all have," agreed TJ.  
Andros stood and squeezed through the door pass the Rangers. "Where are you going?" asked Ashley.  
"Zineen's awake," he answered without stopping. He went to the lift which took him to the hanger. Walking up the ramp, Zineen met him at the door.  
"Hi, Andros," the little girl said.  
"Honey, how many times do I have to tell you not to echo to people? You could hurt someone," said Andros.  
Zineen frowned. Being half-Eltarian made life harder for Andros and his family to train both her and all the siblings. She was the youngest and still out of control. Half-Eltarian had unlimited telepathic, empathic, and telekinetic powers. One telepathic tool used to talk to other telepaths was something called an echo. It was a projection of image and emotion. But there was a risk and it could be dangerous.  
"I'm sorry, Andros. I wanted to make sure I knew who they all were," said Zineen.  
"You couldn't just study their picture?" asked Andros with a smile. He wasn't going to be mad. Zineen hadn't hurt anyone. It wouldn't be easy to explain.  
"I did," Zineen told him excitedly. "I guessed all of their names."  
Andros smiled at her enthusiasm. He picked her up and they walked into the lift. "Luana is not going to like this," exclaimed Andros as the door closed.  
  
TBC 


	4. Explaination

Explanation  
By: Jeanka  
  
Luana frowned when Andros came in to the guest room carrying Zineen. "She's been echoing to my team," said Andros.  
"Zineen!" exclaimed Luana. "You're not supposed to do that."  
"I know, but no one got hurt," said Zineen.  
"It was still a mind touch," complained Luana. "Andros, why weren't you blocking her?"  
"Why is this my fault? You told me she was asleep," replied Andros.  
"Does your team know?" asked Luana.  
"Kind of," replied Andros. "When I asked about the girl that they were seeing, I left with the explanation that Zineen was awake."  
"Then we should tell them," Luana decided.  
Andros nodded and opened the door. The three siblings walked back to Zhane's room where everyone was still gathered. "Is this who you saw?" Andros asked holding Zineen in the doorway.  
"Yeah!" exclaimed TJ.  
"Who is she?" asked Carlos.  
"This is Zineen and she won't be appearing to you again," said Andros sternly toward Zineen.  
"That reminds me," said Ashley. "How could you appear and disappear?"  
"I told you. I was never there," said Zineen.  
"Zineen was doing a mind touch by projecting an image of herself into your head. She's not ever going to do that again," Andros repeated.  
The little girl lowered her head in compliance. Luana watched Ashley closely, waiting for a reaction. To her surprise, she seemed rather calm.  
"Well, I guess that's okay," said Cassie.  
Andros handed Zineen to Luana. "Back to sleep and no more echoing," said Luana as she took her sister out.  
"I'm not sure I understand," confessed Carlos once Luana was gone.  
"What?" asked Andros as he sat on the bed next to Ashley.  
"Mind touch, images in your head, I don't get it. As far as I knew, I wasn't telepathic," complained Carlos.  
"When it's a half-Eltarian, it doesn't matter," said Zhane. "They'll get into your mind whether you know it or not."  
"Unless, someone is blocking them," added Andros.  
"What exactly is a half-Eltarian?" asked Ashley.  
"First explain full-Eltarian," said Zhane, knowing that Andros would be the best to handle his girlfriend's question.  
"A full-Eltarian's mental powers of telepathy, empathy and telekinesis are limited due to genes. When there is a half-human-Eltarian, the limitation gene isn't passed on. So, their powers are unlimited," explained Andros.  
Carlos nodded as he tried to understand what Andros had just said. TJ exchanged looks with Cassie and Ashley smiled at Andros. "Is it dangerous?" she asked. "Mind touching, I mean."  
"It can be," replied Andros. "Usually a child can cause more damage then an adult. I thought Luana would have a mental block on her so that Zineen's abilities couldn't' work, but that wasn't accurate."  
Cassie waited a couple of seconds, then asked, "Can we go back to sleep now?"  
Andros smiled and Zhane said, "Not in my room." The four Earth Rangers and Andros stood and went out, the door closing behind them.  
Cassie, Carlos, and TJ went into their own rooms leaving Andros and Ashley out in the hall. "Are you walking us to school tomorrow?" asked Ashley.  
"Of course," replied Andros. "But I might have to bring Zineen. She likes to see new places and I don't trust her on my ship for any length of time."  
"I guess," Ashley said a little jealous of her boyfriend's new center of attention.  
"Come on, Ashley," Andros said taking her hand. "It's only for a few days. Zineen hasn't seen me in years. After they're gone, we can take some time off and go somewhere romantic."  
Ashley looked into Andros's eyes. "I would like that," she said with a smile.  
He smiled back. "Good, it's a date," he said and kissed her softly. Ashley didn't want to have to go back to her room and try to sleep. "I will see you in the morning."  
"I love you," she replied to his promise.  
"I love you," he said kissing her one more time before she went into her room.  
"She seems nice," Luana's voice made Andros turn to see her. "Sorry, I was passing by and I heard talking. I didn't mean to interrupt."  
"You didn't. Are you calling dad tonight?" asked Andros.  
"I was going to tell him I arrived safely if that's alright with you," replied Luana.  
"Make sure you tell him from the bridge," Andros said.  
She nodded and left him alone outside Ashley's door. Andros looked around the empty hall before going to his own room to sleep.  
Luana made her way to the bridge and smiled when she saw nothing had changed. "The place looks good, DECA," she commented.  
"Thank you," the AI automatically replied.  
"DECA, are all the Rangers asleep?"  
"Affirmative," she responded.  
"Cab you tell me how Andros is doing? Has he had any problems with his abilities lately?" Luana knew that wither her brother being half- Eltrian, some things were bound no to go the way he wanted.  
"None that he has told me of," answered DECA.  
Luana said in Andros's chair. "I s that why you're angry with me right now? You think I know something you don't?"  
The AI didn't answer.  
"I don't, DECA. Half-Eltrians are unpredictable. We can't always express what we feel because we feel everything. When I'm happy, there is a small part of me that is sad, always. Or when I feel excited, I'm also depressed. Andros feels that too," explained Luana.  
"I have studied the mind of half-Eltrians," declared DECA and her light turned off again.  
Luana sighed as she activated the communication array. The symbol of the Karovian world appeared on the screen. A woman replaced it. "How I help you?" she asked.  
"I would like to speak to my father."  
TBC 


	5. Unexpected

Unexpected  
By: Jeanka  
  
"Why is it two colors?" asked Zineen.  
Andros and Ashley were holding hands as they walked to Angel Grove High School. Zineen was ahead of them starring at the trees. "It's fall," answered Andros.  
Zineen looked at him funny. "Fall?"  
"It's a season. Another name for it is autumn," said Andros. He turned to Ashley and said, "The trees on Eltare are only one color, always."  
She nodded. "How many times have you gone to Eltare?" asked Ashley.  
Andros hesitated. The truth was his family lived there and KO-35 was his mother's home. His father was from Eltare.  
"What's that?" asked Zineen.  
Andros looked over at her. There was a van coming down the street. Ashley knew immediately that it belonged to Professor Phenomenous. "Zineen, what for us," called Ashley as she let go of Andros's hand and ran up to Zineen.  
Andros followed more slowly, but sent a telepathic warning to his little sister. Ashley grabbed Zineen's hand. "Why do people want to find aliens?" asked Zineen, still starring at the van as if she was concentrating really hard.  
"Not here," Andros said coming up to them. Ashley nodded, but the van stopped in front of them and the back doors opened. Don't say anything, Zineen, Andros told her telepathically.  
"Well, if it isn't some boring people," bulk said coming out of the van. Skull was right behind him.  
"What do you want, Bulk?" asked Ashley.  
"To tell you that we are about to make a break through by discovering an alien," Bulk said as if he was making an announcement to the world.  
"An alien?" asked Andros as he raised an eyebrow. "I thought you would have given up after you run-in with that monster."  
"No thing will stop us from this breakthrough," declared Skull. "Not even you."  
"And how will you find this alien?" Ashley asked as if it didn't matter, but in reality she was a bit nervous. Both Andros and Zineen would be a target.  
"Ha, like we would tell you," said Bulk.  
"Oh, boys," the old professor came around wearing a goofy looking head piece with an electric cord attached. "Are you ready?"  
"Whenever you are," stated Bulking smiling at the professor.  
"I don't understand," said Zineen loudly, drawing all of their attention. "What are you going to do?"  
"Simple," said Bulk stepping closer to her. "With this remote control, we can scan anyone and it will tell us if they are an alien."  
"I'm an alien," said Zineen with a smile.  
"Sure little girl," said Skull. "You look like an alien." Both he and Bulk turned to smiles and Andros moved slowly to shut down their alien program. He almost made it when the professor popped up.  
"Can I help you?" he asked the professor.  
Andros smiled as if this was nothing. "I was just interesting to know how it works," said Andros.  
The professor smiled at the boy's interest in his work and was happy to explain. "You see this wire?" the scientist said pointing to a green wire. "This controls the whole device. If it is disconnected, it won't work."  
Andros's smile became real. "But, what does this do?" he asked pointing to something on the other side of the device.  
The professor turned to see what Andros was talking about. "Oh, this?" he asked leaning over to study the switch.  
"Yeah," Andros said. He looked over his shoulder and immediately Ashley grabbed Bulk and Skull's attention. Turning back to the wire, he pulled it out using his telekinesis. No one noticed.  
"Ashley!" Carlos voice rang out. Everyone looked up as Carlos, Cassie, and TJ ran up to them.  
"We're going to be late!" exclaimed Cassie grabbing Ashley's arm and pulling her along.  
Andros picked up Zineen as he joined his friends and began to walk away quickly. Zineen waved over his shoulder. "That was close," he said quietly when they got far enough away from the van.  
"What did they want?" asked TJ.  
"To find aliens," said Zineen. "Like me."  
The Rangers looked around to see if anyone noticed. "Zineen, you can't to that," said Andros. "Earth doesn't know much about aliens. They're paranoid."  
"Sorry," she said. "Where are we going?"  
"School," answered Cassie.  
"I want to experience school," said Zineen.  
"No you don't," declared Ashley. "At least, not high school."  
Andros smiled as he looked at Zineen. "Actually, her math would probably surprise you," he said. "Of course," his voice lowered for his next statement. "It would be in Eltarian."  
Ashley smiled at that. Zineen watched the Yellow Ranger with interest. Luana would like it if she read her mind, but she couldn't be as smart as her. That meant she may not be right for Andros.  
"There it is," said TJ pointing up ahead to the large building. Zineen tore her gaze away from Ashley to look.  
"Too much," she whispered a frown forming. A pained expression began to surface. Andros looked at her knowing how she felt. It was overwhelming if you didn't have any blocks on, but he did.  
He put his fingers under her chin and turned her head towards him. Their eyes met and Andros gained access to her mind. With little effort, he rose all her mental blocks and she relaxed as he looked away.  
"Come on," said Ashley, not noticing anything the siblings had just done. Andros smiled and followed her.  
"Wait," said Zineen causing everyone to stop and look at her. "They aren't suppose to be here." She pointed to a patch of bushes, but the Rangers didn't see anything.  
"What?" asked Carlos just as a Quantron stuck his head out. "Never mind."  
Andros nodded and put Zineen down. He pushed her behind him as another Quantrons came out of the bush then a third and a forth. Soon, they were surrounded. TJ put Zineen in the middle as they formed a circle around her.  
"I see you want to do this the hard way," a monster said. "Give us the girl!"  
"Never," declared Andros.  
"Then, we'll take her," said the monster. "Attack!"  
The Quantrons moved in and the fight began. Zineen watched as the Q- trons slowly lead the Rangers away. She felt all her block fall as Andros said telepathically, You need to go back to the Megaship!  
Before she could reply, a hard metal arm grabbed her from behind and lifted her up. Andros turned just as the Q-trons teleported away. No! the metal cry rattled all the Q-trons and the monster and they fell down. Andros had carefully avoided touching the Rangers.  
"Let's get out of here," called TJ. The Rangers walked over the Q- trons and ran toward the building. Finally, they stopped at the steps.  
"Where's Zineen?" asked Ashley looking around.  
"They got her," replied Andros. He forced his voice to sound calmer then he felt.  
"We shouldn't go to school then," said TJ. "We have to find her."  
"No," said Andros. "She'll be fine. I'll go tell Luana and if something comes up, DECA will call you."  
"Alright," said TJ. "If you sure she'll be okay."  
"Zineen isn't as vulnerable are she appears," Andros promised. "I'll call you." He began to walk away when Ashley caught his arm. The other Rangers had already headed up the stairs. Andros turned to her.  
"Be careful," she said before kissing him. "And don't go aboard the Dark Fortress without backup."  
He kissed her. "I won't."  
She put her arms around his neck. "Call Zhane," said Ashley just as he kissed her again. "I need to go," she whispered. He nodded as she pulled away. Slowly, she went up the steps and disappeared inside.  
Andros walked down the street till he was hidden by the Trees. "DECA, one teleport."  
TBC


	6. Captured

Captured   
By: Jeanka  
  
Zineen waited until the tin head put her down before making any sort of fuss. She was set down on the deck of the bridge of the flagship, The Dark Fortress. The little girl immediately ran for a back room. None of the Q-trons' programs reacted fast enough and Zineen was already inside when they began to move.  
Suddenly, a new voice caused the Quantrons to halt. "Let her go," a deep voice told them.  
Zineen got herself under a desk and turned to see who had spoken. She knew how Ecliptor sounded and this person was not him. From where she was, all she could see was the bottom of his black cloak. The Q-trons walked back to their posts as the cloaked figure came into the room.  
"Do not act like your sister," the voice said. Zineen gasped. She couldn't understand how he would know that. "She came to us and so will you."  
He stood directly in front of her, but she didn't look up. "She was our princess. Don't you want to be a princess?"  
"Why did she leave?" asked Zineen. Every little girl wanted o be a princess. There was no reason her older sister should not.  
"The Power Ranger tore her away from her happiness," said the voice.  
Zineen glared at the boots she could see. "You're a liar!" she cried and moved farther under the desk. Andros was a Ranger and Karone was her sister. This man had no idea the loyalty she held toward her family.  
The cloak moved to where she couldn't see it anymore. "Child, you deny yourself everything."  
She closed her eyes and reached out to grab onto someone's mind. There weren't many aboard who had a brain. Most were programmed and many of the monsters did not live aboard the ship.  
The creature wearing the cloak had a brain. His mind was dark, but at least she could use it to project herself out.  
"What are you doing?" he inquired tapping his temple.  
She felt him look at her image and try to block her out. It didn't matter to her. No creature could match the abilities of a half-Eltraian. From listening to his thoughts, she knew he wasn't.  
Zineen turned from starring at him to looking around the room she was in. There wasn't much to look at. This was designed to be a room of strategy to inspire victory. In this room were Astronema's old desk, her decorations, and her guards. "She wasn't happy," said Zineen.  
"But she had everything she wanted," said the creature. "So could you."  
Zineen glared at him. "Let me go," he demanded. His sudden relaxation alarmed her. She turned to see a Q-tron put something on her neck. Before she could call out, everything went dark.   
Andros arrived on the bridge and immediately activated the sensor field. "What are you looking for?" Luana asked.  
If he hadn't been empathic, he wouldn't have been able to tell she was afraid. "Zineen was taken," he said.  
"And what are you going to do about it?" demanded Luana.  
He put his hand on the communication terminal and pushed a pushed a button. A second later, "This is Zhane," filtered through the room.  
"Is Karone with you?" asked Andros.  
"Yeah, why?" asked Zhane.  
"Zineen's been taken," Andros said looking over at Luana.  
"That's not good," commented Zhane. "Then, I assume she's aboard the Dark Fortress."  
"That would be my guess," replied Andros.  
"Andros," Luana whisper forced him to feel her emotions. There was a terror he couldn't place. "She's not here," she said putting her fingers on her temple and closing her eyes.  
"What?" asked Zhane, hearing Luana's voice, but not understanding what she had said.  
"Get back up here," demanded Andros. "Zineen's not projecting anymore."  
"Well be right there," said Zhane and closed the channel.  
Andros looked at Luana, but his mind was searching for Zineen. All of the siblings projected constantly to each other, even while sleeping. Zineen was gone, completely silent.  
A flash of Silver with a purple outline signaled Zhane and Karone's arrival. "What do you mean by gone?" asked Zhane.  
"I can't feel her and I can't see her. I can't sense her," said Luana. "She's gone."  
"What could cause a child to go out of the scope of two powerful half- Eltraians?" asked Zhane.  
Karone raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. The half-Eltraians had to be Andros and Luana, but Andros had never told her he was half-Eltraian. Did that make her half-Eltraian too? No one had ever told her. Then again, most would be afraid to turn the princess of Darkness into a mental psychopath.  
Andros looked from Karone to meet Luana's gaze. "A Recon," he said hesitantly.  
"Or?" prompted Zhane.  
"A spider," said Luana almost inaudibly.  
Zhane frowned and Andros tensed. Karone said nothing. A spider was a small eight-legged device implanted on the back of an Eltraians neck to block out all mental abilities. Nothing goes in and nothing can get out. They were almost impossible to remove.  
"How did the UAE know she was here?" asked Zhane. "I thought I would have been kept a secret."  
"It was supposed to be," replied Luana. "I don't know how they knew. Unless, they've been tapping into your communication system. Then, we might have a problem."  
"We should test it out sometime," said Zhane.  
"Not now," said Andros. "First, we need to get back Zineen. Whoever is in charge over there obviously knows she's half-Eltraian and this is a dangerous thought.  
"Maybe we should call for help," quietly suggested Luana.  
"Wait a second," said Karone, stepping forward. "You're just going to wait for back up when you have so many resources?"  
"What kind of resources?" asked Luana.  
Andros gave her a funny look. He fully expected her to somewhat be aware of their assets. "Well, me for one," started Karone. "I know the Dark Fortress inside and out. Then, we have two of the universes best trained Rangers. And you, Luana. As a half-Eltraian, you could render everyone aboard that ship helpless. "  
"Let's do it," said Andros. DECA and Alpha immediately began scanning for weaknesses and teleportation sites. Karone tapped into the Dark Fortress's computer network and got DECA to load the coordinates. "Oh, one more thing," Karone said turning to look at everyone. "There are Grid detectors all over the place. Don't morph."  
"I have located a window. Prepare for teleportation," said DECA. Andros moved everyone to the back of the bridge. "Teleporting."

TBC


End file.
